


Boss

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Can we tell I suck at titles yet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light D/s, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Bennett calls Melanie boss in bed... with a fun, T rated bonus chapter.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 9





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to describe this, just have fun. Hope you like it!

Whenever Melanie had enough free time to get bored, she tended to get creative. If Bennett _also_ had free time, getting creative usually involved finding something new to do in the bedroom, because the look on his face whenever she took him by surprise was both priceless and almost unbelievably arousing. 

She wore his clothes whenever she stayed over and got cold; she knew that he appreciated the sight, but she had never done it so deliberately before. They’d planned to meet in his room; she’d gotten there first. 

She debated what to do briefly, settling on taking one of his undershirts and pulling it on after removing her hoodie and bra, and then stripping from the waist down save for her underwear. It was hardly anything inventive, but she was certain that he wouldn’t complain. 

The thing was, she wasn’t exactly sure when to expect him back. He’d planned to get food for them; it was how she’d managed to get to his room first. She wondered what he’d want to eat first; at the thought she bit her lip, deciding to lay down on his bed to wait. 

She became impatient with that, fast. A thought formed in her head, and she decided to roll with it. She ran her fingers lightly along the sides of her breasts, across her nipples, the friction of his shirt heightening the sensations; down her belly until she could caress the insides of her thighs, until she felt wet enough to bring her hand back up and slide it into her underwear. 

Melanie took her time, using soft touches that only made her more desperate instead of granting relief. It was frustrating, but it was her intent; she did not want to come until he showed up. She focused on her clit, slow, teasing circles around it with the occasional brush of a finger directly against it to keep herself from getting too close; eventually, frustrated with that, she moved her hand and slid two fingers inside of herself, breath stuttering out at the intrusion. 

She didn’t know how long she spent, pumping her fingers inside of herself, getting closer and closer and more frustrated every time she had to stop— but finally the door opened; she was too focused on the pressure and desperation building in her cunt to register the sound at first. 

“Mel?” he announced himself. 

It took him a minute to notice what she was doing, setting the food he’d brought on his desk before turning to look for her. 

“Ben,” she whimpered a little as his eyes met hers, his jaw dropping a little. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered, closing his mouth and swallowing. It took him a second to react; but once he did, he was moving quickly towards her. 

“What do you want me to do?” she asked. 

“Take off your underwear so that I can see you,” he told Melanie as he settled on his side next to her. 

She nodded, pulling them off as quickly as possible so that she could bury her fingers between her legs once more. His eyes seemed to burn a hole into her hand as he watched. She thought that maybe she should feel self conscious, but she didn’t; if anything, the way he looked at her so intently just made her want him even more. 

She was so wound up that it didn’t take her very long to get to the edge— and then his hand was wrapped around her wrist, gently pulling her away from herself. She let out an annoyed noise in protest, but before she could curse him out he was moving over her body, sliding downwards and shoving her legs further apart to settle between them. Their eyes locked, and she nodded eagerly, too desperate to be embarrassed about it. To his credit he didn’t comment on it; he simply began placing hot kisses on the insides of her thighs, nipping playfully here and there, unable to resist making her wait a little longer just to hear the impatient noises she made as he did so. 

“God dammit Ben,” Melanie huffed in frustration, “Just fucking eat me out already.”

He grinned against her thigh, and replied in a teasing tone of voice, “Yes, boss.”

She didn’t have time to form a snarky reply, because he was quick to _finally_ put his mouth where she needed it. She let out a loud noise, jaw falling open as she scrambled to grab at his hair and make sure that he didn’t dare to try to move away. Bennett, thankfully, was fully aware that she was at her limit, and decided not to work her up any further. 

He alternated between soft kisses to her clit, tender brushes that had her quivering as everything inside of her felt liquid and hot; and small sucks, careful because he knew her well enough to know when she was so turned on that overstimulation was a risk. Occasionally, he licked at her clit, too, or dipped his tongue into her entrance; the hand in his hair fisted tighter, and her other hand gripped his bedsheets so tightly that she briefly was afraid that they might tear. 

“More,” she whimpered finally, because it wasn’t _quite_ enough, and she didn’t know _what_ exactly it was that she needed, just that if she didn’t come soon she might combust, and—

He slid two fingers into her with no preamble, curling them just so, and when he sucked her clit again it was enough. She came shouting; he grinned, and alternated between kissing and licking at her clit to extend the orgasm, the fingers inside of her moving more slowly. Her body shook, the hand in his hair slackening and falling onto the bed with a limp thud, and when he knew that she was done he disengaged, resting his face over her still clothed stomach. Her hands were still shaking when she brought them up to run through his hair; he turned to kiss her where he could reach as her breathing slowly began returning to normal, delighting in the slight shiver that the gesture elicited. 

When she regained enough control of her senses to tug him up to kiss her, she did. She sighed into it; it was surprisingly sweet and soft. She reached between them to undo the zipper of his suit; he pulled away from her, climbing off the bed and frantically undressing. He rejoined her, and batted her hands away when they tried to remove her shirt; he slowly removed it himself. Bennett swallowed hard as he tossed it aside and took in the sight of her, flushed and sated, smiling goofily at him the longer he just looked at her without doing anything else. 

“Mel,” he breathed finally.

“I know,” she whispered, and then, “Come here.”

Melanie pulled him in for a slow kiss, and he settled between her legs again. She took his dick in hand, stroking it a couple of times before positioning it at her entrance, wrapping a leg around his waist to urge him to continue. The kiss broke as he did, both of them groaning as he gave her a moment to adjust to him being inside of her. 

She wrapped her arms around his back as he began fucking her, their faces pressed close together, his breath hot against her ear as the only sounds in the room became the grunts they made, the creaking of the bed whenever he drove into her particularly hard, and the way their bodies moved together. 

He pulled away from her enough to change the angle, hands pressed into the headboard for leverage. Both of her legs wrapped around his back, taking him deeper inside of her. His pace became increasingly frantic and sloppy, and she knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. She reached between their bodies to touch her own clit, knowing that he would try to hold out as long as he could to make sure she came again— and that that was becoming more difficult. 

“Fuck, Mel, I—“ Bennett gasped, breath stuttering out. 

He became afraid that his arms could no longer support the position he was in, and returned to his previous one before placing a hand under her back and yanking her so that she was in his lap. She moaned as it forced her hand away from herself, but the new angle and the way they fit so closely together meant she didn’t mind it too much. Besides, it let her set the pace now; she knew exactly what she needed to make herself come. 

Melanie ground her hips down against his, over and over, fast and almost brutal— she was aiming for efficiency to end his torment as well. His hands found her hips to help hasten her pace, and it didn’t take long for either of them. Neither could be sure who came first, but it was around the same time, both of them moaning, Melanie burying her face into his shoulder and grazing her teeth against it to keep from screaming. He moved one of his hands from her hips to her back as they slowed down and finally stopped, breathless and spent. 

“Was that satisfactory, boss?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her in mock seriousness as she began to untangle herself from him. 

She frowned in annoyance, playfully smacking his shoulder before biting her lip, unable to stop herself from eyeing him up and down as best she could while she still sat on his lap. 

“Mm, I don’t know,” she sighed, shaking her head, a teasing glint in her eye as she leaned in for a kiss; right before their lips met, she whispered, “I think that a repeat performance might be in order. Later. After dinner.”

“Of course,” he agreed eagerly, and then she kissed him. 

By the end of the night when she knew she’d have trouble walking the next day, she declared his performance satisfactory. Bennett, jaw hurting, smiled smugly up at her from between her legs. 

She kicked at him a little in response, muttering, “Ass.”


	2. ii.

The next morning felt sluggish, and hazy. They hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep, and Melanie, as predicted, walked somewhat stiffly. Thankfully, her gait had improved enough after they’d fallen asleep that it wasn’t noticeable. After their daily briefing with Layton and Ruth, they all settled down. 

It was a quiet day; they barely spoke, and Bennett quickly found himself bored. He glanced at Javi; the other man was engrossed with whatever was on his screen. He looked at Melanie; she stared blankly into the endless expanse. His eyes narrowed in on her coffee cup, an idea forming in his mind about how to liven things up a bit— at least for a short amount of time. 

He ambled casually over to Melanie, standing to the side and slightly behind her. He waited a moment; he knew that she was aware of his presence, and waiting for him to speak. 

“Anything I can do for you right now, boss?” he asked coolly. 

Melanie, who had just picked up and taken a sip of her coffee, spluttered. She choked hard, and Bennett immediately moved to pat her back, feeling a pang of remorse. Instinctively he looked up, meeting Javi’s eyes. The look on the other man’s face was strained and vaguely unreadable, but he said nothing, waiting to see if whatever was happening continued before telling them to knock it off. 

“Ben,” she hissed, elbowing him hard in the chest as she stopped coughing. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, and she shot him a sharp glare. 

“Too far,” she growled, voice slightly hoarse from choking. 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” he promised. 

“You’d better,” she muttered darkly, an annoyed look still on her face. 

As they settled back down, Javi decided not to intervene. They hadn’t said anything scarring, after all; he could pretend that he didn’t have the faintest idea that what had just happened wasn’t entirely innocent. 

They all went back to their quiet day. 

-o-o-o-

Javi had left earlier; it was just Bennett and Melanie at the helm now. Bennett sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He scrubbed his hands over his face and then opened them, blinking out the exhaustion. 

“Do you want the train tonight?” he asked, turning to face Melanie where she sat at the helm, “Because honestly, I think that we should both take half of the night. We didn’t exactly sleep a lot last night, you know.”

She nodded, biting her lip, “I know. And, I’ve thought of how you can make it up to me.”

“Oh?” his breath hitched, eyebrows raising. He swallowed, watching her stand and lazily make her way to him. He didn’t register that her hands were behind her back, too caught up in anticipation.

“Yup,” she breathed as she settled between his legs, leaning in so that she was almost kissing him. 

“And how’s that?” he murmured huskily, hands reaching out to pull her closer. 

Before he could make contact she pulled her hands from behind her back, raising an eyebrow in challenge as she shoved reports at him, “I need help combing through these, and you _did_ ask if there was anything that you could do for me…”

“Mel,” he practically whined. 

“Ben,” she mocked, her voice taking on a slightly threatening quality, “Do this, and we can forget about earlier. I’ll go get some sleep and come back in a few hours to trade off.”

“Can’t I just go down on you?” he pleaded. 

She snorted, shaking her head a little, “Nope.”

“Why not?” he _hated_ how he sounded right then, but he was equally exhausted. 

“Because,” her voice lowered, eyes flickering down to his mouth and back up again to meet his eyes, “We both know that you’d do that anyways.”

“Yeah?” he folded his arms across his chest. 

“Yeah,” she confirmed, nodding sagely, “You like the way I taste. It’s not a punishment if you enjoy it.”

He groaned, leaning his head back against the headrest, defeated, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, “That wasn’t so difficult now was it?”

“No,” he grumbled, shaking his head. 

She didn’t stop herself from reaching out to ruffle his hair, leaning in close to him again to whisper, “You have the train.”

“I have the train,” he agreed, resigned. 

Melanie let Bennett pull her in for a kiss. They lingered for a long moment; she gently pushed him away when he swept his tongue across her bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss. 

“Get to work,” she told him, patting his chest tauntingly as she moved away. 

He groaned as he watched her leave, scrubbing his hands over his face again. It was going to be yet _another_ long night— and unfortunately, this one would be much less fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write!!


End file.
